


Triumph

by Ourinnerchild



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Pomegranates, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourinnerchild/pseuds/Ourinnerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone makes a bold decision and Hades can't help but share her triumph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumph

“What have you decided Persephone?” Zeus’ voice rumbled through the torchlight throne room, and all eyes became fixed on her. She stared, looking at the different expressions that flitted through all the faces around her. 

She stared at the pleading look in her mother’s eyes, the looks that brought images of her girlhood, surrounded by endless nymphs and bright field flowers. She looked at Zeus next, the father she never knew, the imposing figure of their kind. The others held varying expressions of disgust, pity or of secrets. She was so very sick of secrets. 

Her gaze then held the bright amber eyes of her husband. Her kidnapper, the other gods and goddesses had whispered as they arrived. But she knew the truth. She knew those eyes, that made her knees go weak and her heart beat faster. The eyes of the only one who had never lied to her. And so, she had decided. 

 

He could only stare at her, stare as she bit down into the red flesh of the fruit she held. Stare, as she glared defiantly at the other gods and goddesses standing around them, in their very own throne room. Only stare as he realised what she had decided. 

Smile, at the wild but somehow dignified look she held, a truly royal look, even with the blood-like colour staining her lips. And as he stared at her, the cacophony of noises faded as her eyes locked with his, her triumph burning bright in her hazel eyes. 

She had finally claimed her true birthright, throwing away the dredges of Kore, now before him stood Persephone, his rightful queen and consort to the Underworld.  
And as that thought echoed in his mind, he couldn't stop his body from moving towards her. He could taste the tartness of the pomegranate and her underlying sweetness as their lips moved together, could taste her joy and the freedom she undoubtedly felt.

It was a feeling that was mirrored in him, a feeling that was raw and bright and all-consuming. And as they parted, their lungs burning and bodies tingling, they knew what was waiting for them. 

He grabbed her hand, sharing the weight of the fruit that had made it all possible and stared at the shocked faces before them. This little fruit had thrown everything the Olympus Gods and Goddesses believed in into disarray and that made the feeling all that bit sweeter. 

Now, it was the time to live. And wasn't that the greatest irony of them all, being the God and Goddess of the Underworld?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short one shot :) hope you enjoyed reading and didn't cringe too much at my horrible writing haha :)


End file.
